villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hundun (Kung Fu Panda)
Hundun is one of the major antagonists in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is voiced by Diedrich Bader. Biography Hundun is a bad-tempered rhinoceros who first appeared in the episode "Rhino's Revenge". Po sees him outside Ping's Noodle Shack scaring away customers. When he confronts Hundun about his problem, he says that he wants to kill the Dragon Warrior for ruining his life. Hundun was once a guard at Chor Ghom Prison, until Tai Lung escaped and was vanquished by the Dragon Warrior. Afterward, Chor Ghom Prison was shut down, and Hundun was deserted by his family and friends. Since then, he has wanted revenge on the Dragon Warrior. Deciding not to tell him he was the Dragon Warrior, he befriends Hundun and helps him out. He tries giving him a new home and job by bringing him into Ping's Noodle Shack. Next he tries teaching him about kung fu. He tells Hundun about his weaknesses, and soon Hundun has succesfully learnt. However, despite all of this, Hundun still wants to destroy the Dragon Warrior. Back in town, everyone celebrates Dragon Warrior Day with a giant statue of Po, and Hundun angrily finds out that Po is the Dragon Warrior. Later, he threatens to drop Mr. Ping, Po's father, off a building unless Po fights him. The two engage in combat, with the villagers thinking it is a reenactment of the fight between Po and Tai Lung. At one course of the fight, Hundun pretends to feel sorry about what he did, but then nearly defeats Po by attacking him with his weakness. However, Po dodges the attacks and soon gets Hundun stuck in the statue. Hundun pulls himself out, losing a piece of his horn. As the statue falls on him, Po saves his life, but Hundun pushes him away, and is crushed. At the end of the episode, Hundun is happy to be back at the reopened Chor Ghom Prison, albeit as a prisoner himself, seeking vengeance against Po. In the episode "Challenge Day", Hundun overhears the guards talk about challenge day where if anyone who can defeat the Dragon Warrior before sunset becomes the new Dragon Warrior while he is making fake horns to replace the one he lost to Po. He then escapes his cell and challenges Po. Hundun was able to defeat Po easily as his left was injured while rescuing a child who wanted to defeat Po from a fallen chimney. Also Po was tired and injured from the challenging the other villagers. After defeating Po heads to the Jade Palace claim his title only to learn that there is no challenge day and it was all a lesson to make Po appreciative about his position. He then learns that none of the villagers know except for Shifu and then ties up him in the closet to hide this info. He then takes his anger out on the villagers until Po returns to retake his title. Po while fighting explains and realize the Dragon Warrior title is not something to use as a way to advantage the people around them. Po flings Hundun away using the hammock that he had trouble setting up earlier in the episode from the Valley of Peace. Gallery 409px.png|Hundun attacking Master Po. Legends-of-awesomeness-hundun-with-master-po.png|Hundun sitting down talking with Po. Category:Animal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Bosses Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Living Villains Category:Leader Category:Ninjas Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Recurring villain Category:Rivals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Trickster Category:Parents Category:Cheater Category:Usurper Category:Martial Artists Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Ruler Category:Friend of the hero Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Sadists Category:Rhinos